


This Can't Be Happening

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo, whump galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfect night turns tragic when bad weather and bad breaks almost ruin Neal's plans for a happy future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Can't Be Happening

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Moving on with the program :P Yeah, this one is heavy on the whump, as my buddy [](http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/profile)[**sherylyn**](http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/) told me - whumping Sara is even worse than whumping the boy himself, LOL. So, yes, I'm that evil and I went there all the way. Though this is not a death piece, nope, no way, Neal is freaking out because he's already lost way too many people in his life. But all they have to do is get to a hospital and everything will be fine. And then they can have lots of comfort in each other's arms :P
> 
> This fills the _**WILD CARD**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \- and I'm using it as _**car accident**_ \o/
> 
> Also, I know someone was interested in writing a story to go with this but awwww, I can't remember who it was? My brain is a mush these days. Anyway, even though I went with the car accident square, it can very well be interpreted as mugging or some kind of other attack, maybe someone wanted to get back at Neal and went after Sara? Plenty of possibilities and if someone feels inspired - there is already a fic cover on the side :P

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/kxpy6s104aljusy/cantbe.png?dl=0)  



End file.
